monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Plik:Cytat1.pngWeź mój portfel, moje książki, moje kolczyki, laptop, telefon, torebkę i moje bransoletki...Plik:Cytat2.png - Clawdeen w Sierść będzie fruwać Klasyczny potwór Wilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Osobowość Clawdeen to pewna siebie, energiczna i dzika wilkołaczyca. Według wpisu pamiętnika Ghouli, staje się nieco "dziwna" w obecności księżyca w pełni (lub coś na podobieństwo tego, jak np. reflektorów), ale często korzysta z tego na swoją korzyść. Jest też lojalna, może być szybko zła, kiedy ktoś kwestionowanuje jej lojalność. Okazuje się bardzo opiekuńcza dla przyjaciół, jak w jednym z odcinków kiedy prosi Clawda, aby nie zranił Draculaury i trzymał się z daleka od niej. Relacje Straszyciółki Frankie Stein - Clawdeen w odcinkach poznała ją od początku, w odcinku Nowy upiór w szkole poznają się w toalecie dziewcząt, natomiast w książce również poznają się, gdy Draculaura i Lagoona przedstawiają jej Frankie. Draculaura - Clawdeen zna ją od początku w odcinkach, w Nowy upiór w szkole również już się znają, w książkach tak samo. Miłość Clawdeen nie ma stałych obiektów. Woli flirtować z wieloma potworami. Rodzina *Howleen Wolf - znienawidzona przez Clawdeen, młodsza o dwa lata siostra. *Clawd Wolf - starszy o rok brat, chłopak Draculaury. *Howlminton (Rocks) - brat *Howldon (Don) - brat *Howie - brat *Clawnor (Nino) - brat *Harriet - mama Clawdeen *Clawrk (Clark) - tata Clawdeen Zwierzątko thumb|left|100px Crescent - z ang. Półksiężyc. To fioletowy kociak alfa. Ma żółte oczy i ogon z sercem na końcu. Jest tak samo puchaty jak ona. Znaczenie imion Imiona Clawdeen oraz jej rodzeństwa zaczynają się na claw - ang. pazur (''Clawdeen, 'Clawnor, ''Claw''rk ,Clawd) oraz '''howl - ang. wyć (''Howleen, 'Howldon, ''Howl''minton). Tylko jej matka Harriet nie ma specjalnego imienia. Stroje Podstawowy clawdeenie.PNG|Lalka Clawdeen.W;D.jpg|Oficjalny Art C.wolf.jpg|W odcinkach *'''Linia: School Out Clawdeen ma fioletowe glany ,fioletową sukienkę z czarnym opaskiem z ćwiekami, różową koszulkę w paski tygrysa i czrną bluzę. W biżuteii ma złoty naszyjnik z różowym oczkiem, złote kolczyki w uszach oraz obrożę, także złotą. Ma rozpuszczone, pokręcone włosy włosy. Dead Tired Images (47).jpg|Lalka Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg|Oficjalny art 2.JPG|W odcinkach *'Linia:' Dead Tired *'Wydanie:' Listopad 2011 *Clawdeen ma podartą biało-fioletową bluzkę, włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami. Ma czarno fioletowe spodnie i mordziaste kapcie z wilczymi uszami. Jej opaska na oczy jest w purpurowe paski. Clawdeeen trzyma poduszkę w kształcie czaszki. Dodatki do lalki to mała trumnolodówka z napojem energetycznym i lampka. Wszystko w zestawie z łóżkiem. Gloom Beach *'Linia:' Gloom Beach *'Wydanie:' Grudzień 2011 04.jpg|Lalka 324px-Clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg|Oficjalny art 172px-Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|W odcinkach Clawdeen ma rozpuszczone włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami i cztery kolorowe kolczyki w uszach - różowy i fioletowy (oba kwadratowe) w jednym uchu oraz dwa trójkątne (zielony i niebieski) w drugim. Ma jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy na jedno ramię zrobiony z tęczowego materiału pokrytego "panterką". Na biodrach ma fioletowy pasek. Clawdeen na swój strój kąpielowy ma nałożoną krótką plażową bluzkę w paski o kolorach różu i czerni. Jej buty to różowe koturny ze złotym łańcuchem przy palcach. Do zestawu dołączone są okulary oraz frisbee, które uwielbia aportować. Dawn of the Dance 05.jpg|Lalka Deenie DOTD.jpg|Oficjalny Art Clawdeendance.png|W odcinkach *'Linia': Dawn of the Dance *'Wydanie:' Lipiec 2012 Clawdeen w wersji Dawn of the Dance ma zielone, krótkie włosy. Ubrana jest w fioletową, błyszczącą sukienkę, zaakcentowaną motywem złotych suwaków, z dużym kołnierzem. Wilczyca ma czarno-zielony pasek. Jej rajstopy są toksycznie zielone, a buty złote. Jej makijaż stanowią żółty i fioletowy cień do powiek oraz fioletowa szminka. Deenie ma także czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej biżuteria to złote kolczyki przy uszach, czarna, błyszcząca, skórzana obroża oraz zielony pasek. School's Out 09.jpg|School's Out lalka Clawdeen-Wolf-monster-high-25627551-300-337.png|oficjalny art 172px-22.jpg|w odcinkach *'Linia': School's Out *'Wydanie': lipiec 2011 Clawdeen jest ubrana w fioletową tuniczkę w paski, zaakcentowaną żółtymi wykończeniami. Ma fioletowe getry, szyte złotą nitką. Kozaki sięgają jej łydki i są pełne zamków błyskawicznych. Ich obcas jest zaokrąglony i złoty. Wygląda jak wilczy pazur. W tali ma turkusowy, szeroki pas ze złotymi wypustkami. Jej biżuteria to pierścionek na trzy palce z ćwiekami i pazurami oraz kolczyki, które po prawej stronie mają przyczepiony łańcuszek. Włosy Clawdeen są upięte w wysoki kucyk. Sweet 1600 Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9191 clawdeen-wolf1.jpg|Lalka Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481693-530-796.png|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Sweet 1600 *'Wydanie: '''Grudzień 2011 Clawdeen jest ubrana bardzo elegancko, w białą koszulę z muszką oraz w krótką, czarną marynarkę. Ma fioletowe spodnie do łydki, ozdobione panterką i złotą nitką. W talii ma szeroki, czarny pas z klamerką w kształcie księżyca. Jej buty są czarne, ze złotą podeszwą i ciekawym obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Na dłoniach ma liliowe rękawiczki. Włosy wilczycy są długie i gęste. Ma w nich fioletowe pasemka. Grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu. Ghouls Rule Clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg|Lalka Draculaura e clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg|Lalka 421317 382495088433363 294670913882448 1744985 1934187051 n.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Ghouls Rule Clawdeen Wolf ma w tej odsłonie fioletowe, lokowane włosy. Ma strój w małe srebrno-fioletowe kwadraciki,złoty pasek i złotą branzoletkę.Na nogawkach ma czarne, grube futro ( podobne też do piór) zakrywające materiał, a na rękach takie same futro, tylko, że w formie narzutki.Ma buty na złotych koturnach, zielone rękawiczki i zielone kolczyki. Oczy ma pomalowane na złoto-srebrno. Galeria Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg Dp62.PNG Images.jpg 010.jpg|wilkołaki :) 01111.jpg|Clawdeen :D 02.jpg 07.jpg 114px-299919 309767989040241 171343356216039 1553417 892081552 n.jpg 172px-22.jpg 172px-Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|plaża :P 172px-Messed up 2.jpg 172px-Monster High.jpg 172px-Monsterhigh ngasls.jpg 297696 10150308342267481 225525412480 8379831 748854769 n.jpg 324px-Clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg 429px-3.jpg Clawdeenksiazka.jpg Film.png Gloom-beach-movie.jpg Images (93).jpg Untitled157.JPG Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481733-524-785.png Clawdeen-Wolf-monster-high-25627551-300-337.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481693-530-796.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481729-524-791.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481717-516-780.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481952-450-676.jpg Monster-High-Sweet-1600-monster-high-26909687-391-600.jpg 34567896545645546566656554664664873678a.JPG 2345678765qgggdddfffr.JPG Zwariowany piątek.JPG|Zwariowany piątek: Burza nad straszyceum 8.png 1990088777.png Clawdeen2.PNG Clawdeen3.PNG CWo.PNG 16.png 23.png Draculaura e clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg Clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg Clawdeen estranha ° °.png 697c8de429.jpg 421317 382495088433363 294670913882448 1744985 1934187051 n.jpg C.wolf.jpg| Clawdeen i Clawd Wolf.jpg|''Clawdeen rządzi żelazną ręką. Monster Friend.♥.jpg|''Straszyciółki (Monster Friend)'' M.Friends.jpg|:) cake.PNG|Pychota! DeenClaw.PNG|Kawiarenka Claw shores.PNG|Clawdeen Skull Shores clawdeen plecak.PNG|W klasie. Ciekawostki *Według książki jej urodziny przypadają 30 października czyli tuż przed Halloween. Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Howleen Wolf Kategoria:Crescent Kategoria:Wilkołak Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Why do Ghouls Fall in Love Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie o żółtych oczach Kategoria:Upiorna Szkoła Kategoria:Upiór z sąsiedztwa Kategoria:O wilku mowa, a wilk tu Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf